iSwitch
by angelxxofxxdarknessdawn
Summary: Sakura gets an iPhone as a birthday gift. What happens when she bumps into her crush and they both drop it? Sakura picks up his iPhone instead of hers. Same goes for the guy The problem is that they aren't fond of each other. Full summary inside.SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry i haven't been able to update or create new stories and stuff!!! Besides me being busy, I'm lazy......Since I'm now out of my lazy-ishness, I decided to write a new story. Dedicated to Naruto-fan-Okami-chan. I have read her stories and loved them, it reminded me of the joy of a great SasuxSaku fic! So here I am, typing a new story. Oh...yeah! The summary:**

**Sakura gets an iPhone as her birthday gift, her crush coincidentally has one too. What happens when they bump in to each other in a coffee shop and drop their iPhones? They don't notice it until they get home. Unfortunetly for them. They aren't fond of each other. This all happens during summer break. SasuxSaku. And other pairings to follow :)**

**So there! hope you like the summary...hope you like the story more!!! **

**Disclamer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

By: angelxxofxxdarknessdawn

**Normal POV**

BRINNNNGG!!!!!

BRRRINNGGGGGG!!!!!

BBBBBRRRRIIINNGG!!!!!!!!

BBRRR -smash-

'Stupid alarms clock' she though darkly. "It had to wake me up from my wonderful dream." she muttered while glaring at the alarm, "Even if it's broken, if it makes one more sound-"

_BZZ_

Sakura turned in a flash as the sound was emitted from her cellphone. 'I was gonna smash that....'. her cellphone had a crack on the glass when she dropped a week ago.

Bzz

Her cellphone rang again. **_"Girl you better answer that phone, it might be -ehem-"_**

_"Fine, but I don't like him!"_

**_"Whatever you say_**", her inner said dismissively. She quickly picked up the phone and flipped it open

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!"

"Tenten! It's early in the morning. Why'd you call?"

"-sigh- It's already 10:05 am. What'd you do? Destroy your alarm clock again?"

"eerrhhmm......no?"

"You and your temper. Anyway...I Just wanted to say Happy 17th Birthday!"

"Oh Yeah! I forgot... thanks anyway!"

"I knew you'd forget somehow. -sigh-"

"eheheh...well you know me....."

"Yeah, hey I got to go, Neji's here"

"-giggle-Okay Te-chan. Have fun!"

"Yeah yeah. -giggle- Neji! Stop it! I'm on the phone!"

"Okay bye!!"

'They can be so sweet...yet soo weird.' Sakura thought while walking to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Time Skip----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Hour later**

Sakura walked down to Ino's place. She invited Sakura for some unknown reason. **_'I think she has a party set up for you..."_**

_"She knows I hate big parties."_

**_"It's your birthday, relax."_**

_"Whose side are you on anyway?"_

**_"You're here. Stop walking unless you wanna end up lost"_**

_"Fine!"_

Sakura huffed as she opened the gate. Everything was quite... then there was a loud explosion and a bright light that came from the house., followed by a girlish shriek and something braking. Then suddenly something smashed out the window, braking the glass in a million pieces. It flew right in Sakura's direction, but she was quickly pushed aside by a pair of two strong arms.

_**'WHOOSH'**_

The thing flew towards the sky and exploded. A scream suddenly errupted from the house

**Inside Ino's house**

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO????\!!!!"

"AAUUGHHH!!!", said idiot screamed out of terror as he was hit repetitively on the head with a giant frying pan. "Hinata-chan!!! Anyone! Please help!!". Suddenly, a white-eyed girl shouted to the person hitting the idiot, "INO-CHAN!!!!!! YOUR MAKe-UP IS ON FIRE!!!".

"NANE??!!! NOOOO!!! NOT MY MAKE-UP!!!", Ino panicked then dashed up the stairs to her beloved make-up.

"Thank you sooooo much Hinata-chan!!" Naruto -ehem-idiot-ehem shouted while hugging said girl in a tight bear hug. Hinata suddenly felt her face become BOILING hot befor she fainted. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto looked confused and then that was quickly replaced by shock.

"Hinata-chan??? NNOO!!!!!!DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!!!!!!"

**_-SLAP-_**

"Relax you dobe, my cousin just fainted." **(A/N: I'm pretty sure you know who that guy is...-hint- -hint-)**

"Oh, I'll just put her on the sofa then.", Naruto then placed the poor girl on the sofa.

**Outside the house**

"Owww....my back..." groaned a very confused girl. She felt the something heavy on suddenly move. "If I didn't get save you, you would probably be dead by now." said a mysterious voice. It was non other than school hearthrob/Mr. Perfect/Playboy. **Uchiha Sasuke**. "Oh. It was just you.", muttered a very pissed of Sakura. "Hn. Couldn't you at least be thankful." It was more of a statement rather then a question. "Fine. _Thank you._"

"Hn"

"Let's just get inside the house."

"What happened anyway?"

"The dobe just left one of the fireworks in the kitchen."

"Oh."

Sakura and Sasuka walked back to the house. As they made their way there, Sakura couldn't help but think, _'Fireworks?? I'm sure Ino was planning a very special party."_

**_"Ya think?"_**

_"Shut up. I don't wanna be distracted while I'm in this PARTY."_

_**"Sure. See ya later!!!"**_

_"Tch. Yeah. Whatever."_

"Do you wanna come in or what?", said a very annoyed voice. "Wha-? Oh...yeah. Sure.", Sakura muttered in embarassment. When she got in, she was surprised by what she saw. Hinata was on the couch with Naruto hovering and fanning her with a handkerchief. Neji was staring at Tenten as she cleaned up the mess, along with Temari. Ino then came down stairs with relief all over her face. ''Whew. I put the fire out.'', she said relieved. ''Hinata was just trying to get you away from Naruto. Your make-up wasn't really on fire.", a guy named with a pineapple shaped head named Shikamaru said lazily. "Oh...but it really was on fire.", she said with her innocent voice.

"If anyone hasn't noticed. Sakura is here....", Matsuri said said, bringing their attention to the people near the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!", they shouted, excluding Sasuke of course. He and Sakura had a big sweat drop on their heads. 'Wow. I have absolutely weird friends.....' Sakura thought to herself. "Sorry about the fireworks Sakura, it was all Naruto-kun's fault.", Hinata, who had woken up, told her while staring at the floor.

"It's okay. I know. Sasuke told me." Sakura reassured her while glaring daggers at Naruto. ""Hehehe... Sorry?", he said sheepishly.

"Anyway!! Let's get on with the party!!", Ino said loudly. She got the remote beside her and it turned off the lights. "Oops. Sorry, wrong remote.", she quickly turned the lights on and grabbed another remote. Then music started to come out of her ridiculously large speakers just on the other side of the room. It started playing "Jai ho!( You Are My Destiny)(Feat. Nicole Scherzinger)" by A. R. Rahman & The Pussycat Dolls.

**(Jai Ho)  
(Jai Ho)I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch away,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho) **

Then people started to come in the party. They began dancing, while some just sat down and ate. Others went out. Many guys asked Sakura to dance but she declined all of them. Many fan girls(who were not invited) flirted with Sasuke and asked him to ask them to dance. Sakura Then went to the crowd of dancing people and danced alone. She swayed her body to the music. Many stopped dancing and started to watch her. She had her eyes closed and she was busting some great moves. Sasuke ignored his fan girls and watched her too. The fan girls noticed this and thought, "We will not let Sasuke-kun's attention be stolen by that pink-haired bitch." They ran to the dance floor and started to 'bust' their own moves

**( Jai Ho!)**

**I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady  
Cuz steady is how I feel it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gon feel it.**

Many people then started to move in and dance. Since they found all fan girls on the dance floor. They pushed them out of the way and They danced with the beat. But some stubborn fan girls stayed and danced. They thought they looked sexy...but if you were to look.... it would just burn your eyes out of your sockets.

**(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.**

**Jai Ho**

**(Jai Ho) Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)**

**Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh**

**I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same.**

**(Jai Ho)Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million.**

**(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!**

**(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.**

**Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho**

**I need you,  
Gonna make it,(Jai Ho)  
I'm ready,  
So take it!**

**(Jai Ho)You are the reason that I breathe,(Jai Ho)  
You are the reason that I still believe,(Jai Ho)  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Uh-uh-uh-oh!**

**(Jai Ho)No there is nothing that can stop us,(Jai Ho)  
Nothing can ever come between us,(Jai Ho)  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh) (You and me, it's destiny)**

**Jai Ho!**

**Baila baila!  
Baila baila!**

**Jai Ho!**

**Baila baila!**

**Jai Ho! **

After that song finished. Sakura got off the dance floor and went to Ino. As she did this, "Vulnerable" played by Secondhand Serenade. "Forehead! OMG!! That was amazing!! Where'd you learn how to dance like that!?", Ino was jumping with delight as she said this. "Secret.", Sakura laughed when Ino started to fume. "Relax Ino. Your make-up might melt.", Temari said as she joined us, with a smirk on her face. "Grr!!!", Ino growled. "Just kidding.", Temari said as she chuckled. "I have to say Ino-pig. I'm glad you threw me a party. Even if I do happen to hate parties.",Sakura said with a grin on her face. "Hey, were are the rest of the gang?", Temari asked looking around the room. Sakura answered her,"Oh... I see Neji over there with Tenten dancing and-"

"Aww...So KAWAI!!", Ino squeeled like a pig and took a picture of them. "Naruto and Hinata's over there at the food..wait, What's he-----!!!!", Sakura continued. "Omg!! Their feeding each other!", Ino took another picture and Temari just sweatdropped. "There's Gaara and Masturi!! Dancing just like Neji and Tenten!", Temari said all of a sudden. Another flash of light and Ino took a picture. "Has any of you seen Sasuke-kun?", asked a random fan girl. "Uhh...no.", Sakura said looking at her with a GIANT sweat drop on her head.

"Oh! Okay!!", she said acting all bubbly and trying to be cute. She went away to look for him. "That reminds me. Where _is_Sasuke?", Ino said as she stopped taking pictures. "Probably hiding.", Saukra said dismissively. "Hmm...don't you have a crush on him?", Temariasked with an _evil_ glint in her eyes. "Uhhhhmmm....No.", Sakura said cautiously as she saw the Earth to Temari.", Ino asked waving a hand in front of her evil facial expression. Sakura whispered something to Ino and then grinned. Ino nodded and had an evil grin plastered on her face. Much like Temari's grin. Ino did something to heglint.

"Okay...whatever you say.", Temari said smiling. "Seriously! I don't!", Sakura sai trying to sound convincing. She did sound convincing. But Temari already knew. 'Bwahahaha!!! I'm gonna set them up!!', she thought laughing maniacally inside her head. "Temari? Hello? Earth to Temari?!", Ino said while waving a hand in front of her face. Sakura leaned close to Ino and whispered something in her ear. Both of them grinned mischievously. Ino adjusted something in the camera and then....

_"FLASH!!"_

"AAAUUGGHH!!!! My eyes!!", Temari screamed an covered her eyes. Ino had set the flash to maximum and took close-up picture of Temari's face. "What was that for?!", Temari shouted as she recovered. "You were spacing out.", Ino said innocently. Sakura was just snickering behind them. Ino then ran away, but not from Temari. She was preparing Sakura something special from the group. Before she was out of sight, she gave Temari the sign. Temari didn't chase her but just growled and muttered very colorful words.

"Beautiful Soul" by Jesse Mcartney then played. Then followed "Tonight" by FM static. When "Tonight" started to play couples went to the dance floor and started to dance.

**I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight **

**I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
here now would hurt so much **

**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight **

**I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here... **

**I sing,  
"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight" **

**I sing,  
"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"**

When the song finished, couple got of the dance floor, some went to eat, others just sat down with their friends. The rest went to the backyard. Then there was a high-pitched sound. They cringed and looked for the source of the noise. When they saw Ino holding a microphone, she tapped it again repeating the sound. "Ehem!! Now everyone please listen. You all know what this party is for. Those who don't -glares at fan girls/boys- may I please ask Sakura to stand up.". Sakura stood up and waited for more. "Today is my best friend's birthday: Haruno Sakura! Let us all greet her a Happy 17th Birthday!". Soon there was a chorus of 'Happy Birthday Sakura', of course, just mumbles from the fan girls. "Me and the group would like to give her our gifts!", Ino continued. "Sakura, follow the clues left around the house and you'll find our gifts." "The first clue and gift can be found with Sasuke.", she said. 'So that's why, I haven't seen him', Sakura thought to herself. Then suddenly the lights turned off. After what seemed like 10 minutes to Sakura, it was actually 5 minutes. All of the gang were not in the room. The guests went to the backyard so she was left alone.

'Where to look??' She thought. She went out to the backyard. The rest of the guest where busy. Others watched her with interest. ''This is gonna be one long hunt.'', she muttered to herself.

* * *

**Finally!! I'm done**

**Was it good? Do tell. And review. **

**If there isn't even 3 reviews, I won't update fast. So there.**

**Oh...yeah, sorry for the typos.**

**This is just the first chapter, hope you stick with me 'till the end. Okay, like I said. REVIEW!!!! You see that rectangle thing there that has words in green that says _: Review this story/chapter_. I want you do drag your arrow there and click it.. YES THAT!**

**By the way, Something is wrong with the story whent I published it earlier. The punctuation marks ended up in the wrong positions. But I'm editing it right now, and nothing is wrong with it. So please try to understand that it is not my fault.**

**Thank you for reading this story ^^**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii!! I'm sorry for the delay. But anyway, I can't believe I have six reviews!!! I was asking for three….but I got six!!! Thank you!! Okay…. I have nothing to say except, Read and Review!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Recap:**

Soon there was a chorus of 'Happy Birthday Sakura', of course, just mumbles from the fan girls. "Me and the group would like to give her our gifts!", Ino continued. "Sakura, follow the clues left around the house and you'll find our gifts." "The first clue and gift can be found with Sasuke.", she said. 'So that's why, I haven't seen him', Sakura thought to herself. Then suddenly the lights turned off. After what seemed like 10 minutes to Sakura, it was actually 5 minutes. All of the gang were not in the room. The guests went to the backyard so she was left alone.

'Where to look??' She thought. She went out to the backyard. The rest of the guest where busy. Others watched her with interest. ''This is gonna be one long hunt.'', she muttered to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Gift number One**

**By: angelxxofxxdarknessdawn**

**In the Garden**

She started to wonder where would he be. 'Hmm…' She climbed to the roof, hoping he would be there. A shadow then loomed over her. As she turned the sun suddenly decided to shine brightly. "Auughh!!", she toppled over and fell on the person. "Sorry! I didn't mean too.", she said as she got up and quickly dusted herself. She held out a hand for him, he grabbed it.

"Sasuke??!!", exclaimed in surprise. So surprised that she let go of his hand and he fell back. "If your sorry, then why'd you let go of my hand?", he asked annoyed as he got up by himself. "I was surprised you idiot!", she shouted and whacked his head. Then she remembered why she was there in the first place. "Well, now I've found you. What were you supposed to give me?", she asked with her hips on her hands.

"Tch. The clue is found where one can hide a certain something. Not too big since it can't fit, not too small since it may fall. The gift…..is some where on this roof.", he smirked and just sat down. Watching Sakura look around frantically. Then she remembered Ino tell her something about a loose brick on the chimney. She walked up to it and looked for a brick with a carved flower.

She couldn't see it. She looked closer and inspected about three bricks. On the forth one, she saw it. Sakura let out a triumphant smile. She slowly pulled out a brick. After that, she peered inside and saw something sleek and shiny; beside it was a piece of noodle. 'Noodle?!?!?!?!?!', Sakura stared at it weirdly. When she got both out with her hand, when she saw the sleek shiny thing, she stared…and stared…..and stared….after a minute, she was still staring.. "Hey? Are you going to keep on gawking at it? Or are you going to look for your other gift?", Sasuke asked with an irritated voice. Sakura glared at him."I wasn't gawking! I was staring!.", she looked at him furiously. "Whatever.", he said rolling his eyes. Then he jumped down the roof, leaving her there.

Sakura released a silent scream a she took another look at the sleek and shiny object in her hands. "It's an iPhone!", she whispered with happiness. 'I'm sooo gonna use this when I get home. She looked at the noodle and brought it close to her face to smell it. "It smells like…ramen….Naruto. I wonder where's the charger. She looked back inside the hole and saw a charger. 'oh…..I can't believe I didn't see that'. Sakura walked over to it and got it.

She put the items in her pocket and climbed down the roof. 'Now how to find Naruto..', she pondered for a few seconds. An idea popped in her head. She grinned and headed to the house and walked in the kitchen. A small evil smile went to her face.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! Hope you like it.**** Sorry if it's short, for every person/gift, there's gonna be one chapter for is it too selfish to ask for five reviews for this chappie? I feed of reviews. Thanks for reading. You know what to do. No, don't leave! Review !!! :D **

**Ja ne!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back! I know I haven't updated in awhile.... Aside from laziness, I had a writer's block.... But at least I'm actually upddating.... I'm kinda sad... I got three reviews instead of five. However, people did add this to their alerts, etc. Thank you for those who took their time to read/review! But those who just read it, please do review :) I'm deciding to do a one-shot ;) Since I forget the stories I come up with after a period of time, one-shots are better..... in a way.... But let's put everything aside and go ahead with the story!**

**-Insert disclaimer here-**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"It's an iPhone!", she whispered with happiness. 'I'm sooo gonna use this when I get home. She looked at the noodle and brought it close to her face to smell it. "It smells like…ramen….Naruto. I wonder where's the charger. She looked back inside the hole and saw a charger. 'oh…..I can't believe I didn't see that'. Sakura walked over to it and got it.

She put the items in her pocket and climbed down the roof. 'Now how to find Naruto..', she pondered for a few seconds. An idea popped in her head. She grinned and headed to the house and walked in the kitchen. A small evil smile went to her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - Fragrance Of The Bright Day**

**By: angelxxofxxdarknessdawn**

Sakura something from the pantry and placed it on the kitchen counter. She went to get some boiling water from the stove and slowly opened the object from the pantry. Giggling at her plan, she poured the water in the ramen cup. 'Now I just have to wait for three minutes... more or less... probably less.' she thought. She took a seat near the ramen and took out her iPhone. Fiddling with it and taking glances at the cup. Then she heard some of the guest shouting 'DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!' over and over again. "They must be having a drinking contest. Tch. Idiots." She muttered as she took a glance at the clock.

**Two and a half minutes later**

"That's it! I'm tired of waiting!" Sakura in frustration. She took the cup and went down the hallway thinking where was an ideal place to put the steaming ramen cup. As she passed by the hallway, she heard voices followed by a 'thud'. Sakura searched for the source while holding the cup of ramen. The voices greww louder as she reached the end of the hallway. 'It's in the walls!' she concluded. 'Sound like Naruto's voice...', she grinned and placed the cup near the wall and hid a few feet away.

A soft swish was heard as the hidden door swung open. Naruto came out followed by a very red Hinata. "Hinata-chan, look! Someone must have answered our prayers!" he said with sparkling eyes. "Na- Naruto-kun, We are supposed t- to be hi- hiding.", Hinata said softly trying hard to force the blush down. "I know, but since we 're both hungry, lets eat inside.", he said to the red girl. She nodded. "O- okay." Naruto took the ramen and told her that they would just drink up the noodles and soup. Hinata blushed even more. Naruto looked at her and asked her if there was something wrong. She shook her head and smiled.

They started to walk back to the hidden room, but Sakura tapped Naruto on his shoulder before the could get inside. Naruto turned and smiled sheepishly, handing Hinata the ramen. "H- hi....??", he stuttered. "I knew you'd fall for that." Sakura said, smiling. " Okay.... since you found us..." he said heading inside the room. Sakura looked at Hinata with a confused expression. She just smiled at Sakura as Naruto came out holding a medium sized box wrapped with gift wrapping. "Here you go Sakura-chan!" he said placing the box on the floor. Hinata removed to lid and moved aside allowing Sakura to look inside. Sakura gasp and spoke softly, but loud enough for every one hear.

"A puppy?"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan thought of it!"

"Ha- happy birthday Sakura-chan"

Sakura looked at both of them and hugged them in a bear hug. "Thank you!" she said as she let go of her equally red friends. She walked over to the box and picked up the puppy, it just stared at her innocently. It had a sleek black coat and chocolate brown eyes.

_'Lick'_

"She likes you!" Naruto said, no longer red. "Yeah, I guess so." Sakura said, still staring at it.

"Wh- what will you name her, Sakura-chan?"

"It's a girl? Hmm... I think Asuka seem to fit her. Don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Sh- she does smell v- very nice."

"Thanks guys."

"Your welcome Sakura-chan!!"

"Na- Naruto-kun.... your ramen."

"Oh yeah! Lets go to the kitchen!"

He practically dragged poor Hinata to the kitchen. "They make such a cute couple." Sakura said as she held the sleeping puppy in her arms. She giggled and kissed it's forehead. It squirmed a bit, but then fell back to a peaceful sleep. "I'm so lucky to have friends like them." she said, talking to no one but herself. Naruto came running back before she could move. He handed over a basket with a cute blanket and a fluffy pillow. "This is for Asuka." He said. "You might wanna look for Ino next. I think she's up in her room. She's not bothering to hide." He said walking away with his hands on the back of his head.

"Thanks." I said as he disappeared in the corner. Sakura settled Asuka in the basket and fixed everything up. She then started to walk to the stairs, holding the basket in her arms. 'I'll just keep Asuka in Ino's room for awhile.' she thought, looking at the sleeping puppy.

* * *

**Okay! I'm done with this chappie! I know it's short. Sorry! Please review! I might not update 'till August, cuz we're gonna travel on July :) YAY!! But I hate the plane.... Anyway....Like I said, REVIEW!!!! Please forgive me if I have any typos.**

**Meaning:**

**Asuka - Fragrance of the day**

**I decided to put a question regarding the next chapter. So here:**

**What will Ino give her?**

**a. Make-up**

**b. A very pretty dress**

**c. Other (you can state it in your review! I'm giving you a chance to give your own answer)**

**Now go ahead! Review!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm here with the next chapter. Since my flight isn't going to be here yet. I decided I would update. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes Okami-chan. Anyway... I hate this freakin' laptop!!! I was writing this chapter... it was very long! But... it restarted... thus leading to me being frustrated on losing all of my progress!!! By the way, none of you guys got the correct answers :(**** But Okami-chan, thanks for giving me ideas :)**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

Naruto came running back before she could move. He handed over a basket with a cute blanket and a fluffy pillow. "This is for Asuka." He said. "You might wanna look for Ino next. I think she's up in her room. She's not bothering to hide." He said walking away with his hands on the back of his head.

"Thanks." I said as he disappeared in the corner. Sakura settled Asuka in the basket and fixed everything up. She then started to walk to the stairs, holding the basket in her arms. 'I'll just keep Asuka in Ino's room for awhile.' she thought, looking at the sleeping puppy.

**Chapter 3 – A Very Fitting gift**

**By: angelxxofxxdarknessdawn**

Sakura was carefully making her way up the stairs so she wouldn't wake up Asuka. She walked along the hallway, looking for Ino's room, and passed by the library. She stopped, deciding that it would be nice to rest for a few minutes on the comfortable sofa. She entered and looked out the window. The backyard/garden was full of people. Then she spotted Naruto with a microphone. "OI!! You guys gotta go home at four o'clock. Thanks for coming to this party!" he said through the mic.

Then suddenly, "NO!!! DON'T LET THAT BRAKE!! PUT OUT THAT FIRE!!!" he screamed, frantically trying to stop the chaos occurring. A girl accidentally tripped over a couple of lawn ornaments, while another guest set one of the bushes on fire. Then a drunken teen slapped Naruto's ass. "AHH!!! WHY'D YOU SLAP MY ASS YOU GAY!" he yelled at the guy. "THAT'S IT!! ALL OF YOU GET OUT!!" he yelled through the microphone.

Most of the guests left with a grimace on their faces. But the fan girls/boys stayed, just staring at him like idiots. Naruto just climbed up a tree and broke a branch full of leaves. Jumping back down, he landed near the burning bush. Naruto placed the branch over the greedy flames. As the branch started to burn, he yelled and began running and waving the branch at the fans.

They all screamed like girls, yes, including the boys, then ran away from him. Stepping over each other as they frantically got out of the house. Naruto just stood there, still waving the burning branch, screaming "Mwahaha!! Fear me!! I have fiyah powah!"

Naruto just kept on waving the burning branch a Sakura stared at him from above. 'He's lost it' she thought to herself, sweat dropping as she continued to watch him. Asuka, who had woken up due to Naruto's loud voice, was barking at him.

Naruto's loud voice suddenly ceased as water was spared at him with such force, that he was knocked off his feet. The fire was then put out after Naruto's 'downfall'. Sakura looked at the guys below.

Naruto was on his back, while Sasuke and Kiba where standing there, holding dripping hoses. Sasuke said something that Sakura couldn't hear, but soon found out as Naruto yelled "I'm not a dobe, teme!" "And I'm not Kiba…" said the guy next to Sasuke. "Shut up dog boy!" Naruto and Kiba kept on yelling as Sasuke put away the hoses after spraying both idiots.

Then they proceeded inside. Sakura glanced at the clock. 'All of this happened in ten minutes… Oh well… I better get going." She thought. Sakura called Asuka over, the puppy skipped over to her master and nudged her head on Sakura's hand, indicating she wanted to be petted. Sakura just giggled but gave Asuka a pat on the head.

She then placed her puppy on the basket. As soon as Asuka's head hit the pillow, a soft snoring sound was heard. Sakura just giggled and carried the basket, making her way to Ino's room. When she stopped in front of the door leading to her friend's room, she opened the door. She found a fuming Ino and, to her surprise, a bored Shikamaru.

"Sakura! Aww you brought the puppy with you!" Ino beamed and headed towards Sakura, who of course, had the basket, which had the puppy, in her arms. Sakura just sweat dropped at Ino's sudden mood change. Ino just continued cooing at the puppy, who had woken up yet again, by another blonde. But as Ino's face became closer to the puppy… It bit her lip, and Ino pulled away. But it just hung there! (A/N: LOL, kidding! But it might come true… haha!!)

Okay… Ino's face closed on the puppy, and it licked her nose. "Aww… It likes me Sakura! Soo KAWAI!!" Ino squealed and looked at Sakura.

_'Ahem!'_

A cough came from behind Ino. "Sorry, it's just soo cute!!" she squealed yet again. "Ino… you're so troublesome." He said lazily. "Why you!" she fumed. "Are you forgetting Sakura?" he smirked. "Oh yeah!" Ino turned to Sakura who was still holding little Asuka. "Ino, can keep Asuka-chan here for awhile? I can't keep carrying her around the house with me…" Sakura said, holding Asuka out to Ino.

"No problem Forehead." Ino took Asuka and placed her beside her queen sized bed. "Okay! I want you to try on your gift!" she said as she grabbed Sakura and dragged her to the walk-in closet.

Ino opened the closet and pushed Sakura in it, flicking on the lights in the process. "No need to be so pushy, pig!" Sakura said as she almost fell over, due to the force Ino applied. Sakura suddenly screamed as she saw a ten centimeter long/wide spider in the corner, feeding on what looked like a rat. "AHHH!!!! INOOOOO-PIIIGGGG!!!!" she screamed again, falling on her back, while backing away. "It's alright Forehead. That's Lazy-boys' 'pet'. Remember when Naruto brought that rat here? He was thinking it was a really tiny kitten with a hairless tail." Ino asked Sakura, as she helped her trembling friend.

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered, keeping her eyes glued to the feeding spider. "Well, it turned out to be pregnant… So Shikamaru suggested he bring his 'pet' over. I also freaked out when I found out it was a giant spider." Ino said while searching for something. "But I got used to it." Sakura just formed a small 'o', since she wasn't able to find her voice.

**"_No need to get so freaked out now… If Ino could get used to it, then so could we!"_**

_"Yeah! Let's think of it as a cute, fluffy kitten! Okay… exclude the cute part"_

_ **"That's my girl!"**_

"I found it!" Ino said triumphantly and shoved the a box near Sakura's face, snapping her out her trance. "Thanks Pig!" she said smiling. Sakura took the box and opened it. Inside, she found a bathing suit. "Oh! It's really nice! It's exactly the one I wanted!" Sakura said and hugged Ino. "Try it on!! I asked Shikamaru for his opinion of it on you!" Sakura just stared at Ino like she was suddenly sprouting a snout. "Don't look at me like that! He may be lazy, but he has a good taste." Sakura just raised her eyebrow and muttered 'right'. "Ohh just try it on!" Ino urged, taking the bathing suit out of its box, and shoving Sakura in the changing room, throwing the bathing suit in her face, then locking the door. (A/N: Ugh! Why am I writing long sentences?! Oh pooh, who cares… Anyway! On with this friggin' story J).

**

* * *

**

**With the two Idiots and the Emo boy**

Naruto and Kiba where howling with laughter as they pointed their fingers at the fuming/annoyed/pissed raven-haired teen, who was glowering at them. "Pay back is awesome!" Kiba said, holding his sides as they ached from laughter. He then tripped on Naruto who was on the floor, rolling and squealing like a pig in mud. With a loud 'Thump', Kiba fell and knocked over a chair. The raven-haired teen, a.k.a Sasuke, smirked at the two idiots. He was drenched with water, had whip cream all over his face, and Styrofoam that was clinging all over his body. He stood on the sofa and jumped on the idiots, who coincidentally rolled on top of each other.

Hinata walked into the living room, only to discover a very disturbing yet hilarious scene, not to mention humiliating, for the guys. She almost fainted but managed to hold on to the side of the doorway for support. Naruto's face was so close to the dog lover's face, as they had a glaring contest. Kiba was on top of the sofa while Naruto, who was using his elbows for support, was on the floor. But their faces were **extremely**close. Sasuke was trying to let Kiba and Naruto let go of his shirt. All three of them where soaked.

When Hinata drew her breath in to calm down, it snapped the boys out of their 'battle'. "Eh?! Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked getting up, but not letting go of Sasuke's shirt, which slipped of. Kiba, who was once again aware of his surroundings, let go of the shirt and got of the sofa, saying something about going to Akamaru. "Ano…… What happened h-here?" Hinata asked, as she stared at the ground, shuffling her feet and kept on fiddling with her fingers. "Ahh… long story… Did you finish making the ramen Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head. Hinata just nodded mutely and walked back to the kitchen, while Naruto followed from behind, leaving a topless Sasuke. "Idiots." He muttered, clearly annoyed. He figured he should ask Ino where they kept spare clothes, seeing as he was still wet, covered with Styrofoam and whip cream. Sasuke made his way to the stairs, to look for Ino.

**

* * *

**

**In the Walk-in closet**

Sakura, came out of the dressing room, wearing a black bathing suit, with cherry blossom petals being blown by the wind as the design. There seem to be a mix of purple and violet in it. "Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! It looks soo pretty!!" Ino squealed like a pig, jumping and jumping, almost squishing the spider in the process. "Eek! Sorry spider-kun!" she said as she walked over to Sakura. "It looks purrfect!! Look at yourself!" Sakura walked over to the mirror and started to view herself at different angles. "Your right pig! It looks wonderful!!" she said, nodding her head to the point that Ino thought in was going to fall off. "Shikamaru has a gift for you too. But first, we still have to ask him for his opinion!" Dragging Sakura out, who was avoiding the spider, and flinging the door open, almost ripping it out of its hinges. "Shikamaru!! Look! Doesn't it look sexy on her?!" Ino half said and half yelled near the poor boy's ear. "Yes! Now stop shouting in my ear! I'm turning deaf!" he yelled back at her. But before Ino could yell back, Sakura, who was standing near the, fell as it swung open.

But before Sakura could hit the ground, an arm was wrapped around her waist, another around her neck. "ACKKK!!!!! Let go of me!" she screamed, choking as the gripped tighten. "…" the guys said nothing, then he let go of her. "You idiot!" she said, with her back facing the man, she grabbed the maroon colored, rectangular shaped object that Shikamaru was holding. "SAKURA!! NNOOO!!!" screamed Ino and Shikamaru.

**'BANG!'**

**

* * *

**

**Mwahaha!!! A cliffie! Soo, what did Sakura grabbed?? Who's the guy? I'm sure you know the answer for the latter? But what _did_Sakura use that caused panic to both of her friends? **

**Just give your answer by reviewing! I won't give you any choices… Even if you don't answer the question.. REVIEW!!! Sorry for my typos… And for making the chapter short... -hands out cookies as a sign of apology-**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
